borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Recruitment Drive/Transcript
(Accept Mission) Rose (if first attempt): Excuse me... the Concordia People's Front really needs you. Our memberships numbers are too low, so Gabby designed some posters. Would you mind picking them up? They're at our secret base. And if you have a fire weapon, it'll come in handy! Rose (if further attempt): Ahem, is this thing on? The Concordia People's Front could still do with your help. Our memberships numbers remain low, though thankfully, Gabby printed a lot of posters. Would you mind picking them up? They're at our secret base. And having a fire weapon would be handy again, too. (Approach base) Rose: If you see any posters put up by our rivals, feel free to burn them down -- that'd score me major brownie points with the others! (Reach base) Rose (if first attempt): Oh, it's locked, and -- silly me, I have the keys here! But there's no time! Try and break through the skylight. Rose (if further attempt): We really ought to invest in an oxygen generator for the base. Ohhh, that's going to be expensive... never mind, pick up those posters, please. (Pick up posters) Rose (if first attempt): Oh no! I totally lost track of time! A CPF Board Meeting's happening any moment and I'll be in such trouble if I can't report any actions taken! Hurry -- I'm updating your ECHO with locations we'd like the posters to go up. Rose (if further attempt): Oh, f**king f**k! I lost track of time AGAIN! A CPF Board Meeting's happening any second and I don't need Karen shooting me the stink eye across the room because I HAVEN'T DONE MY PART! I'm updating your ECHO with the locations we need the posters to be! Hurry, please! (Timer starts) (Place CPF poster #1) Rose: That looks nice, thank you! But quickly now, there's more places we'd like to target with the fires of revolution. Hurry! Rose (if first attempt): Corporations are sooo out of control and should be taught a lesson! My ex, Gabby -- I mentioned her before -- wrote Atlas a letter once, complaining about the lack of responsibly sourced vegan food outlets in town, but she tore it up before she sent it... nerves. Then she scurried back to her parents' mansion on Themis. I guess some people just aren't cut out for cutthroat politics. Oh, that sounds violent, sorry. (Place CPF poster #2) Rose (if first attempt): Oh yes! That looks sweet right there! One more to go! But do hurry! Someone just put out biscuits! Rose (if first attempt): Gabby never got up before midday, which isn't really what you want when you're starting a revolution. By the time she was having her first latte I'd already read and annotated several political articles. Rose (if further attempt): Almost done! It was my idea for the slogan: "Dorks Eat Torks". We're getting t-shirts made! (Place CPF poster #3) Rose: BRILL! Gabby said we should put the posters up in the middle of a town so people could see them, but they'd just get torn down. We paid to have these laminated, in case it rained! Rose: Thinking about it, Gabby had a lot of bad ideas. (Burn PLA poster #1) Rose: Take THAT, People's Liberation Army! Good thing they put it up where there's an atmosphere! (Burn PLA poster #2) Rose: Ha! Two of the Liberation Army's posters down. All that time they'll be wasting printing out replacements! (Burn PLA poster #3) Rose: Excellent! The People's Liberation Army will think twice before putting their posters up here again. I hope. (Fail to complete all objectives in time) Rose: Too late, they're here! Karen's going to be sooo smug! I'll never hear the last of it! Thanks for nothin'! (All objectives completed in time) Rose: Go back to the Bounty Board and I'll pay you. (Turn in) Rose: Oh, wow, you did it! Thank you! Just in time, and Karen has just walked in! Rose: Oh hey, Karen. Biscuit? They're gluten-free! Category:Transcripts